villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Epsilon Alioth Fenrir
Fenrir is an antagonist of the manga and anime Saint Seiya. Appears in the filler saga of Asgard, and is therefore a unique character of the anime, and that does not appear in the manga. It 'a God Warrior devoted to Odin and defender of the northern lands with his companions. Personality Fenrir is characterized by a strong misanthropy, a stubbornness that borders on childishness and a clear animalistic behavior. Unlike other God Warriors, in fact, Fenrir does not put forward specific reasons for his behavior and choices, but is confined solely to imitate the wolves, which were only companions since he lost his family. We could say that his distrust of his peers is due to the trauma of abandonment suffered by himself and of his family, so that disappeared. From what the character says, it seems that Fenrir obey Ilda Polaris just because they do wolves his companions when Ilda gave him the investiture, Fenrir braids was amazed to see his wolves calm and reverent bow. It seems that knows how to communicate with them in a few moments talking with the wolves that not only seem to understand, but also Fenrir can understand what they express through their verses. It is inferred that in the anime Fenrir is particularly fond of the gray wolf and a moon-shaped scar on his forehead, and that presumably could be the pack leader of the group of wolves that accompanies Fenrir. That wolf has got that scar attacking the bear that had killed his parents: Fenrir was treating him and probably from that moment between the two of them established a strong bond. History Fenrir is descended from one of the richest and most powerful families of Asgard, the Fenrirs. One day, during a battura hunting, Fenrir and his parents, accompanied by a group of guards, are suddenly attacked by a huge and ferocious bear. Parents of Fenrir are brutally killed by the animal while the child is abandoned by the guards, who flee in terror. Left alone and helpless in front of the giant bear, Fenrir is saved by a pack of wolves that attack the bear, succeeding, with no little difficulty, to put him on the run, and then to offer their help to the child terrified and distressed. Full of hatred for humanity that had abandoned him, Fenrir decided to adopt the lifestyle of the wolves and to live with them in the forest, holding a particularly strong bond with the wolf pack leader, who was scarred by the bear while trying to defend him. After Polaris Hilda is plagiarized from the ring of the Nibelung and brings to light the seven God Robe, Fenrir is the fifth fighter to be named God Warrior. In the battle against the Saints of Athena Fenrir he clashes with Dragon Shiryu revealing, because of its wilderness and its hatred, a very tough opponent, almost blinding the Dragon Saint, and defeating him momentarily. Despite the ferocity of the opponent, Shiryu can resist the offensive, and tries to convince him of the wickedness of Hilda and the need to trust men. However Fenrir, now blinded by hatred and mistrust, does not believe the words of Shiryu and continue the fight, putting a strain on his opponent and coming very close to winning the battle. Shiryu able to escape, causing, with his Rozan Shoryu Ah, an avalanche that buries Fenrir killing him. On the death of their master wolves, saddened, they will sing a dirge in his honor. Powers Fenrir is able to move at the speed of light, and has a fighting style feral and wild, similar to that of an animal. These are his main attacks: '- 'Wolf Cruelty Claw: Fenrir attacks the enemy by hitting it at great speed with claws embedded in his armor. - Northern Gun Ken Ro / Northern Wolf Group Attack: Fenrir hurls at great speed at the opponent a pack of wolves that biting throughout the body. - Fenrir can also hurl several shots energy. The armor of Fenrir is blue colored water with details. Like all other fittings of Asgard, even that of Fenrir can withstand very low temperatures and covers almost the entire body of the rider. Peculiarities of the armor of Fenrir is the ability to hide your eyes behind a yellow mask coming down from the helmet. It is also equipped with a pair of claws to hand. Nestled in the cabinet and one of seven Sapphires Odin with which you can summon the armor of God and the sword Balmug. The sapphire, in the case of Fenrir, is located on the belt of the armature. Fenrir is the only character who does not wear under armor tights monochromatic, being visible from his pelvis as a crude that enhances the wild character of the character. Each God Robe corresponds to one of the seven main stars of the constellation Ursa Major, and is a creature and or an object related to Norse mythology. In the case of Fenrir, his armor is the monstrous giant wolf Fenrir. The armor belongs to the family of Fenrir family for generations and, in the past, was also worn by his father of the same Fenrir. Not surprisingly, the armor is found by Fenrir under the coat of arms of his family present at his home. Trivia - Fenrir has some resemblance to the Bronze Saint Wolf Nachi: both have an armor-like in shape, and the main technique of Nachi (Dead Howling) is almost a weaker version of the Wolf Cruelty Claw of Fenrir; - Fenrir is inspired by two God Warriors appeared in the movie Saint Seiya: The Heated Battle of the Gods (that inspired the television saga of Asgard): Url and Loki. From the first Fenrir inherited form of armor, from the second the animation of the main technique (Juugeki Gunro Ken). - Saint Seiya is an anime that values the friendship between men, but Fenrir don't accept this, because he love wolves. He only follows Hilda because she is not a human according him, but is a godess. - Fenrir also resembles the Poseidon Marine Scylla I: both fight evoking animals lash out against their opponents (and among animals evoked by Scylla there is also a wolf). - Fenrir also looks a lot like the famous anti-hero of the Marvel Comics Wolverine: his armor reminds costume Wolverine (especially the mask and claws on armbands), lived among wolves like him and how he fought fiercely against the enemies. Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Ferals Category:Misanthropes Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Saint Seiya Villains